


Names have Power

by Dracoduceus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, Magic, Monster Hunter AU, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: Reaching up, McCree rubbed affectionately at one of the curved horns and the demon purred, nudging their face further into his hand. “The inn didn’t want to give us a room,” he said at last.“I’m not surprised,” the demon replied, sounding amused. “A bardash and his demon? Unthinkable.”---In which Hunter McCree's unnamed demon partner sets up camp while McCree remains optimistic. When he returns with the bad news that they wouldn't be sleeping in a proper bed, he finds that the demon has...other plans for their evening.





	Names have Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyforestshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/gifts).



> Because I was provoked by Tinyforestshark on a discord server. 
> 
> In this, McCree doesn't know Hanzo's name because having the name of a demon gives you power over them. Despite binding them to his will, McCree didn't want to order them to give up even more of themselves to him so he left the option open - it was how he developed so many nicknames for the demon. In public he refers to the demon as "Horns" but in private he has a lot of sweeter nicknames: sweetling, darling, dearest.
> 
> \--
> 
> Also, this has [been translated into Russian!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7060249) Thank you [Pavlen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavlen/profile)!

The demon was a sight to behold and by far too beautiful for McCree to take in all at once so he settled on focusing bit by bit.

Blue-grey skin like the clouds at night, broken by tattoos of  _ oni _ and dragons and paler slashes and splotches of scars from years of furious battle.

Curved horns framed by scarlet markings that also decorated the demon’s forehead and cheekbones like bloody tears.

The way the clean white cotton of their  _ fundoshi _ split around a prehensile tail that twitched and swished like a cat’s, seemingly unable to remain still. The swishing of their tail matched the swirling of their hips, accentuating the motion in a way that made McCree’s mouth dry. As if sensing his gaze, the tail arched, giving him the tiniest hint of what lay beneath.

The demon had broad shoulders and muscles that rippled as they moved, dipping its behemoth size down to cup water in their hands as they washed.

McCree pressed both hands to his mouth and froze, feeling like a voyeur. The moonlight caught the water, turning it into streams of silver as it cascaded down the demon’s back.

“Well, hunter?” the demon teased without turning their head. “Are you just going to sit there and watch me?”

It took a few tries before McCree was able to find his voice through his dry mouth. He felt dizzy with how fast his blood rushed south, making his pants grow too tight to be comfortable. “If that’s on the table, then sure,” he croaked.

The demon laughed, their tail switching to skim above the surface of the river like a skipping stone. “Why  _ watch _ when you can  _ participate _ ?”

This time McCree was unable to hold back the truly embarrassing noise he made. The demon turned and their eyes, looking as bright and luminous as the moon, seemed to see right into his soul. By now it was a familiar sensation, like cool fingers gently running through everything that he was, tracing vein and muscle and thought.

By now they had traveled with each other long enough that the sensation no longer hurt, the demon’s gaze no longer one of hurt and malice; now it was relaxed and gentle, further proof of the demon’s affection for the hunter.

“Here?” McCree asked even as he set his burdens down and began taking care of his horse. He had left most of his packs with the demon and their mount so he only had to remove saddle and bridle and let  Silver Bullet rest. As an extra reward he brushed her and tied her near  Kaze , where there was more than enough grass for her to eat.

The demon watched him, running their fingers through the water as they turned back to properly face him and the shore. Once upon a time McCree had found them…freakish would be the best word. They had long fangs that looked almost like tusks that peeked out of their top lip, making little dimples in their lower. Their eyes were pale, with no visible distinction between iris or pupil or sclera and sometimes, in times like this where the moon shone just right, they seemed to glow.

“Pretty as a picture,” McCree murmured, halfway through the laces of his boots. “Lord above, how lucky I am.”

From the middle of the river, the demon snorted though a soft smile curled the corner of their lips. “Well, hunter?” they teased, bringing a clawed hand up to toy with the twisted strap of their  _ fundoshi _ . “Are you only  _ watching _ ? This will not be as fun, then.”

From this angle, McCree could see the very edges of the binding collar which lay as close as skin and as fine as lace around his neck. It sent a possessive thrill up his spine as the blood once more rushed south. He yanked off his boots and rolled his trousers up to his knees.

His arm, taken in payment to bind the demon, glowed a molten orange like flame when he snapped his fingers. “Come here, demon,” he said as he pushed himself to his feet and walked to the bank of the river. A matching glow lit the collar and the demon grinned, baring their fangs and tusks.

The demon obeyed and McCree watched hungrily as the water sluiced off their midnight skin. At their full height they were enormous, nearly nine feet from toe to crown with another foot of horn. But it was a form they found tiring and annoying to move around in and one that Kaze had no interest in dealing with so most of the time the demon’s height (especially when not mounted) hovered around the seven-foot range.

Now was no different and McCree felt the familiar swoop in his gut from instinctual fear as the demon approached and loomed over him. When they were close enough, McCree boldly reached out and touched the scarred skin of their hip, watching the glow of his prosthetic arm cast light like flame over their midnight skin.

The demon rumbled deep in their chest. Once upon a time McCree had thought it was a growl – that all sounds that came from the demon were angry, animalistic growls and grunts and groans – but now he could recognize the affectionate tones in the thunderous rumble.

“Pretty as a picture,” McCree said again, drawing his hand up to cup the enormous muscle of the demon’s chest. They were obviously strong - inhumanly so - but their muscles were made that much more prominent by the bow they used. McCree could never hope of drawing something so powerful, but in the demon’s hands it may as well have been a child’s toy.

Leaning down, the demon scented McCree’s hair, a strange behavior that the hunter had long since gotten used to.

Once the demon stopped hating him, of course.

“I can feel you thinking,” the demon murmured, their breath warm and humid against his hair. “I can smell something burning.”

McCree snorted. “Hush, you,” he said, careful to keep his tone light so the binding spells wouldn’t count it as an order. “To what do I owe this pleasure, darlin’?”

“Must it be a special occasion?” the demon wondered, snaking one of their large palms over his waist. “To show you affection?”

Tipping his head back, McCree caught the tip of the demon’s chin in a gentle kiss. “No,” he said. “You’re just usually…more aloof.”

The demon snorted but didn’t dignify that with a response, continuing to scent him affectionately, not unlike the barn cats his mother used to keep. He knew better than to say this though, and simply basked in the demon’s awkward embrace.

Reaching up, McCree rubbed affectionately at one of the curved horns and the demon purred, nudging their face further into his hand. “The inn didn’t want to give us a room,” he said at last.

“I’m not surprised,” the demon replied, sounding amused. “A bardash and his demon? Unthinkable.” They reached down with both hands, wrapping around the back of his thighs and  _ lifting _ until they were both of the same height, then higher so that the demon had to crane their head back to look up at McCree. “Even a tame demon such as myself is too much to ask them to consider.”

McCree barked a laugh and drew his hands through the demon’s long black hair and down the exposed tendons of their neck. The binding collar, delicate as the finest silk and decorated in overlapping patterns like the scales of a fish, lay just beneath their skin like a scar. Brushing against it, he felt a thrill at the show of possession and trust that the demon before him allowed.

“I’d hardly call you tame,” he said absently, thumbing the collar.

The demon hummed, tipping their head back to allow more caresses as McCree traced the curve of it around their neck and to the intricate curls that dripped down their back like ribbons. “No,” they agreed. “Maybe  _ tame _ isn’t the right word for it.”

McCree laughed. “Only with me,” he teased. “Sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” the demon agreed, peering at McCree through slitted eyes. “And is this what you want, hunter? Me standing half-naked in the river for you?”

The hunter laughed again, looping his arms around the demon’s neck and leaning down to press a kiss to the demon’s nose. They wiggled it, their face scrunching up, and when he was done nosed up under the curve of McCree’s jaw.

“Well darlin’,” he said as he felt the curves of the demon’s fangs brush against the tender skin of his throat. He gasped when he felt their long tongue snake along his jaw, bucking in the demon’s gentle hold. “It seems like you’ve got a plan.”

Unable to speak with their tongue out the demon didn’t quite respond, drawing teasing shapes along his jaw and throat. If he was a betting man (and he was occasionally, much to the demon’s amusement and occasional frustration), he’d guess that some of the demon’s venom was at work, his tongue pressing the fluid into the thin skin of his neck.

That or he had developed a trained response whenever the demon licked at his throat.

Either seemed like a valid option.

Regardless of the reason, McCree whimpered and bucked into the demon’s hold as that long tongue retreated. He gasped when his cock, hot and heavy again in his trousers, brushed against the hard muscles of the demon’s stomach.

The demon mouthed at his throat, pressing lips and fangs to the bobbing curve of his Adam’s apple and the sensitive spot just above it. “Something like that,” they murmured.

Water sloshed as the demon drew them deeper into the river so that the water brushed their knees. McCree was held aloft over it, his toes inches from the rushing water even when he fully extended his legs.

“You plan on keeping me up here?” he asked breathlessly, looping both arms around the demon’s neck. Their large hands palmed his ass, encouraging him to grind against the hard planes of their stomach.

The demon chuckled. “The thought is tempting,” they agreed. “But perhaps that shall be for later.” They hefted McCree higher so that their wide waist pushed his legs further apart and he gasped at the delicious burn. They continued through the river and McCree understood why he was hefted higher when the water jumped suddenly up to the demon’s hips.

They didn’t seem bothered but McCree yelped at the shock of cold when one of his feet dipped into the water. “Don’t that river know it’s  _ summer _ ?” he demanded as the demon chuckled. “ _ Damn _ , sweetness, don’t it bother you?”

“I am no weak human to be so susceptible to the cold,” the demon replied as they laid McCree down on a soft bed of moss and sweet-smelling grass. They grinned suddenly, baring their fearsome fangs. “But if you feel so cold, then perhaps I can be convinced to warm you up?”

Chuckling, McCree tipped his head back for a kiss and yelped when instead of the demon’s lips, his mouth was claimed by their tongue, long and black and tapered to a fine point. He groaned around his mouthful as it coiled in his mouth while one of the demon’s hands cupped his knee, lifting his leg up and open. 

He could see the moment that the demon’s aphrodisiac venom came into play, literally able to see it trace along the faint grooves of tissue in their tongue to pool hot and heady in his mouth. Blood rushed south so fast he was dizzy from it, only able to lay there in the demon’s grasp and groan as his mouth was fucked -  _ no other word for it _ \- by their tongue. 

McCree whimpered when the demon pulled away, taking their tongue with them to look down at him. “Undress, hunter,” the demon purred, their cheeks flushed fuchsia. “I’ll have you naked and screaming beneath me.” 

With fingers that felt like sausages, McCree nearly tore his clothes off while the demon leaned back on their heels, toying with the ties of their  _ fundoshi _ . They seemed almost  _ bashful _ , something that seemed ridiculous even to McCree’s drugged brain. 

He snapped his fingers, making the glow in his arm kindle again. “I’d much like it if you got naked too, sweetling,” he said, hoping he didn’t slur his words too much as he yanked at his shirt. 

The demon chuckled and thumbed open the ties of their  _ fundoshi _ , letting the white cotton slide down along their midnight skin as it fell open. With one hand they drew their claws through their loose hair, the other reaching down to cup their monstrous cock. 

“Any further orders?” they asked, their voice low and husky as they peered down at McCree through their lashes. 

McCree swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from the enormous girth cradled in their hand. In their hand and on their body, the cock was...more than proportionate but compared to McCree? 

Even though he had seen it what felt like a thousand times, had cradled it in hand and mouth and pressed kisses up and down that gloriously ridged length, every time he saw it again it felt like the first time. Dosed with a heady amount of aphrodisiac, it looked even more tantalizing. 

He struggled closer beneath the demon’s amused, indulgent gaze to kneel between their enormous thighs. Struggling to not fall face-first into the moss, he pressed an awkward kiss to the demon’s knuckles as he wobbled. 

The demon chuckled, moving their large hand down to support him. “So desperate, hunter,” they purred. “Not even undressed and already unable to control yourself!” 

McCree whined as he watched the demon give the length, a shade of blue paler than the rest of their midnight skin, a single lazy stroke. It twitched and plumped up, flushing in darker shades of fuchsia and violet. 

“Oh darlin’,” he groaned, leaning against the strong hand holding him in place to try and reach for the treat held so teasingly out of his reach. “I’d very much like that inside me.” 

The demon chuckled and pulled away despite his whines. “Since you seem to be incapable of undressing yourself,” the murmured with an affectionate rumble. “I must undress you.” 

They were inordinately gentle - far too gentle in McCree’s opinion - as they stripped off his leather duster and pulled off his shirt and undershirt. He seized the opportunity and lunged forward as well as his uncoordinated limbs would allow. He was certain that he may have showed too much teeth to the tender skin of the demon’s ridged cock but he wouldn’t have guessed from the punched-out groan and the way they bucked their hips. 

“Dirty,” the demon hissed and he could dimly hear the sound of the moss and grass rustling as they dug their clawed hands into the ground. More or less freed the demon’s grip, McCree wiggled forward, doing his best to crawl into their lap and fill their throat with that ridged cock. “On your knees for a demon?” the demon hissed as McCree groaned, lifting a hand to his mouth to trace the slick ridges that he couldn’t fit. “What kind of master are you?” 

Despite their words, their tone was almost fond though low and husky. McCree groaned, squeezing a touch too hard. 

“Oh?” the demon asked, mirth in their husky voice. “Do you like it when I call you that?  _ Master? _ ” 

McCree whined as he felt the demon rear up and grip his hair with a large clawed hand. The sound he made when he was drawn back and away from his prize - a sticky strand of precum clinging to his lips - was nothing short of pathetic but he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

“My  _ master _ ,” the demon purred, eyelids lowered so only the tiniest crescent of their luminous eyes were visible. “Crawling on his knees for a demon’s cock to warm.”

Gasping, McCree clawed at the demon’s thighs, his hands scrambling uselessly against smooth midnight skin. The demon manhandled him again, positioning him on his back and yanking the remainder of his clothes off. 

“Please,” McCree gasped as the demon pinned him by his hips, leaning over him with an amused cant to their lips despite the aroused flush brightening their face and chest. “Please, I need it.”

The demon gave a pleased trill, a sound that even in his mind clouded by arousal he recognized as one that the demon only made when they were inordinately pleased. “What is it,  _ master _ ?” they purred, leaning down over McCree. “What is it you need? You need only ask.” 

McCree swallowed hard and scrambled to find two brain cells to rub together. Lord above they hadn’t even properly  _ touched _ each other and yet he couldn’t think through the thick haze of his arousal. 

A sudden thought came to him and the demon looked surprised when he snapped his fingers, the glow in the prosthetic arm returning as he gave his order. “I want that cock in me,” McCree said, gasping as he heard the demon’s breathy growl at the order. “ _ Please _ ,” he said, ruining it as one of the demon’s large hands moved down to cup the hunter’s cock. 

He was taken aback when instead of looking shocked, the demon only looked  _ smug _ . “As you wish,  _ master _ ,” they murmured as they leaned down, using their long tongue to trace the curve of his jaw. 

McCree cried out in surprise when he was lifted again and the demon climbed to their feet. They settled against a fallen log and settled McCree’s knees over their shoulders. The hunter whimpered when he realized that the size difference between them meant that their cock lay just barely within reach - just enough to fill his lips and little more

Ignoring how exposed he felt, McCree gripped the length with both hands - knowing that the demon wouldn’t let him fall too badly - and traced the ridges as he slurped and sucked at what he  _ could _ reach, using both hands to tease the obscene ridges of the demon’s monstrous cock. 

It didn’t matter how many times he’d seen it, touched it, tasted it; the demon’s cock was a  _ masterpiece _ . Flushed with blood it was a lovely shade of violet that tapered into a navy hue at the base before it blended back into the demon’s blue-grey skin, it was large enough around that McCree needed two hands to wrap around it. On one side it was ridged as if it were scaly, the tip likewise ridged like the bulb of a flower. 

By now he had worked the demon up enough that it dripped precum, the sticky strands dripping like syrup over his hands as he brought them from base to tip, tracing bulges and ridges. He tongued the tip, his lips stretched to their limit around that lovely, delicious cock. It warmed him so nicely - his mouth, his hands - and the precum that dripped liberally from it made his throat and lips sticky. 

He didn’t give any thought to the odd position until he felt the demon’s thumbs split open the globes of his ass and the tip of a long tongue tickle along his balls, catching on skin and hair as it made its meandering way up, up, up…

McCree’s howl was muffled as the demon bucked their hips up at the same time they slid their long tapered tongue into McCree’s hole, wriggling and writhing as lively as a worm. The tongue retreated at the same time as the demon pulled their hips back and McCree had two seconds to realize just what the demon had in mind.

The demon growled, the reverberation along their throat and chest  _ doing things _ to his cock which lay pressed against them, dripping precum in sticky trails. The slick eased the way for McCree to buck backwards into that intrusive tongue that coiled and writhed and  _ fucked him _ . 

He quickly lost track of time, his only measure being the steady way that the demon’s cock and tongue filled him at once. The demon’s hips pumped upward and the way their long tongue snaked and writhed and wiggled in him distracted him from the fingers that they were easing in. 

It wasn’t until the demon slipped their tongue out, saliva and aphrodisiac making it squelch obscenely, that McCree realized how full he was, three of the demon’s large fingers buried to the knuckle in him. 

“How lovely,” the demon said, tangling the fingers of one hand in McCree’s hair and encouraging the bob of his head on their thick cock in an almost absent minded kind of way that  _ did things _ to McCree. “Look at you all stretched out for me.” 

McCree whimpered around his mouthful, spit and tacky strings of precum bubbling out around his stretched lips. The demon spread their fingers and he could feel their gaze like a physical touch. They purred and McCree bucked his hips as the reverberations tickled his cock. He was surprised at how slick their chest was and realized that the entire time he had been dripping, smearing precum all over their midnight chest. 

Bucking his hips, McCree whined at the slick sensation over his cock. The demon chuckled and he groaned. “Look at you,  _ master _ ,” the demon murmured, now lounging back against the fallen log as he watched the obscene stretch of McCree’s ass around their thick fingers. They curled their fingers and chuckled breathlessly when McCree howled, stars exploding behind his eyes as they stroked and prodded at his prostate. “Fucking yourself on my fingers, on my chest, impaling yourself on my cock. My, what would the other humans think of you?” 

The thought made McCree clench up around the fingers stretching him ever wider. Humans already thought him dangerous for his gun and profession; it was made worse by the presence of the demon at his side, even bound as they were. 

What would they think if they saw him now? Spit and precum making his beard stick up in odd directions as he struggled to fit even the tip of his demon’s cock in his mouth, massaging the rest of their length with both hands? With the demon’s fingers buried to the knuckles in his hole and him writhing, red-faced and streaming tears of bliss down his face as he’s stuffed from both ends?

The demon’s hand is firm against the back of his head, pressing him forward, their other hand pressing into that spot it had found in him that made him writhe and howl and suddenly he was coming in hot spurts down the front of the demon’s chest, bucking like a wild animal as he rode out his orgasm. 

As the aftershocks left him limp and tingling in his extremities, the demon very gently eased their fingers out of his abused hole and then lifted him so that he sat astride their large lap. It made his legs spread obscenely and he groaned as he was gently tucked against the demon’s broad chest. 

“Damn,” McCree said as he struggled to catch his breath. “That was great, sweetling.” 

Beneath and above and all around him, the demon chuckled. They leaned down and brushed their fangs and tusks against the shell of his ear. “Oh? You speak as if we are done.” 

McCree could only whimper as he was lifted higher, his back smearing in his own spend as it slid across the demon’s chest. “Darlin’,” he protested half heartedly, as if he weren’t reaching his arms back to loop around the demon’s neck. “I don’t think…”

“Shh,” the demon murmured, pressing tusky kisses to his throat and shoulders. “You wanted my cock in you, didn’t you,  _ master _ ? Isn’t that what you asked for?”

There was a reason they had never done this, McCree wanted to say. After five years of being on the road with the demon, it had always been  _ him _ doing the penetrating - the demon was simply too big, their cock too monstrous. 

Or so they thought. They had honestly never tried; convincing the demon to submit (not order; never ordering) had always been easier. But now…

The demon scented him, brushing their nose against the soft space behind McCree’s ear. With one hand they held McCree up while the other brushed the tapered tip of their ridged cock against McCree’s loose hole. 

“Hanzo,” the demon whispered suddenly and McCree jumped. 

“Whuzzat?” McCree asked as he was slowly lowered, felt the indescribable feeling of being split open upon the monstrous girth. 

The demon groaned, a guttural sound though their touch and the speed with which they lowered him remained slow and gentle, as if afraid they would break him. McCree whined, his mouth dropping open and his head lolling back as the demon slowly lowered him into his lap. 

It happened faster than he expected and it seemed like in no time he was sitting astride the demon’s legs, speared upon the ridged length he had so desperately worshipped earlier. His own spent cock gave a halfhearted twitch. 

“Hanzo,” the demon snarled and he could feel them shaking, their claws digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises. “My name is Hanzo.” 

McCree’s lips automatically traced the sound. After five years of knowing the demon, he finally had a name to call him.  _ Names had power _ , after all and he would never stoop so low as to order such power over the demon - over Hanzo. Still, his brain was too scrambled, everything too overwhelming all at once to fully process the implications of it. 

“Why?” he croaked instead as the demon - as  _ Hanzo _ \- gathered McCree in his arms, cradling his legs and hips. 

Behind him, Hanzo chuckled. “So you have something to scream, of course.” 

McCree couldn’t even begin to dignify that with a response, groaning as that great ridged length slowly drew out, pressing and prodding and rubbing up against every sensitive spot that McCree never knew he had in him. 

As if unable to help himself, Hanzo snarled and set a punishing pace, using their rough grip on McCree’s hips to pull him down on that enormous girth stretching him wide and then lift him as they pulled out. True to his word McCree screamed, yelled, begged. Most of all he howled Hanzo’s name to the fat silver moon above.

“Took us long enough,” Hanzo snarled behind him. “Hm? Turns out my master only needed a little taste.” They bucked up harder, making McCree give an embarrassing squeal as the demon’s great cock seemed to reach even deeper. “Now that I’ve got a taste myself, I’m not sure I could let this go. You’re so tight around me. I wonder how long it would take me to fuck you sloppy.” 

McCree groaned, scrambling for something to hold and settling instead on looping his arm around Hanzo’s neck. “Hanzo,” he whispered and  _ felt _ the full-body shiver from the demon. “Hanzo!” 

“Yes,” Hanzo hissed, hips pumping. One of their hands drifted forward, curving around McCree’s hip to grip his erection. McCree howled. “You close? Are you close to coming on my cock, master? This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” they huffed, the points of their fangs and tusks pressing against his shoulder. “You asked for a demon’s cock,  _ master _ .” 

Then Hanzo’s long tongue snaked out, tracing along the tender curve of McCree’s throat. That little bit of stimulation, that extra bit of aphrodisiac pushed him over the edge and he came again, screaming Hanzo’s name to the cloudless sky. 

Behind him the demon snarled and they groaned, loud and low as they yanked McCree off of their cock, dropping a hand down to milk themselves of their orgasm. McCree would have helped - wanted to, in fact - but he was too weak, spent from two mind-blowing orgasms that he could only lay there against the demon’s sticky chest. 

They groaned and gathered McCree up in shaky arms. “I don’t think I can carry us back across anytime soon,” the demon -  _ Hanzo _ \- murmured weakly. They lay them both down on the bed of moss, drawing McCree closer. 

“We have lots to talk about,” McCree mumbled, reaching over the demon’s side to brush the low-hanging edge of their binding collar. 

Hanzo grunted, peering down at them with a surprisingly gentle look on their face. “Later.” 

“Later,” McCree agreed and tipped his head forward to pillow it on one of Hanzo’s enormous biceps like a pillow. He sighed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks as well to [Lyall_Lupa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa) for putting up with my whining as I wrote this. 
> 
> Feel free to come and visit me on tumblr [classywastelandbread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> ~DC


End file.
